The Rise of a Grey Lord
by Quierosake
Summary: Dumbledore n'avait d'autre choix que de laisser Tom Riddle enseigner à Poudlard. Ainsi une guerre froide entre la magie noire et la magie blanche s'instaure progressivement, personne n'osant déclarer ouvertement les hostilités. C'est dans cet univers qu'Harry Potter intégrera le monde des sorciers, où il se rendra bien vite compte que la neutralité à aussi ses défauts.


_Assis derrière son bureau, Albus repassait en revue les derniers rapports des professeurs. L'année qui venait de passer, bien que très ordinaire et sans événements particuliers s'était avérée être un immense succès. Bien sûr la rivalité entre les différentes maisons fut parfois source de conflits entre certains élèves, mais ce n'était rien de bien alarmant._

 _Regardant l'horloge accrochée au mur, vestige de l'un des directeurs l'ayant précédé, il rangea d'un coup de baguette les dossiers éparpillés._

 _«Entrez !»_

 _Il s'était écrié avant même d'entendre frapper, sachant pertinemment que la personne attendue se tenait derrière la porte depuis déjà trois minutes._

 _Un homme entra sans hésitation. En apparence il n'avait pas plus de 25 ans, son visage était séduisant et ses yeux bruns aux teintes rougeâtres auraient pu charmer quiconque les aurait croisés._

 _«Ah, Tom ! Je vous attendais. Décidément vous n'avez pas changé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. Ma mémoire flanche, mais si je me souviens bien ça remonte à plus de dix ans.»_

 _«Précisément, professeur.» L'homme parla d'une voix lente et suave, ce qui, malgré le masque avenant que Dumbledore lui offrait, le mettait sur ses gardes._

 _«Et bien Tom, vous avez demandé à me voir, c'est chose faite, maintenant que puis-je faire pour vous ?»_

 _Tom prit quelques secondes avant de répondre, semblant évaluer la meilleure façon de formuler sa pensée._

 _«Professeur, il est parvenu à mon attention que le poste de professeur contre les forces du mal serait vaquant à compter de l'année prochaine.»_

 _«En effet, on vous a bien renseigné, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cette information pourrait vous intéresser.» Une lueur rouge s'était allumée dans les yeux de Tom au moment où Dumbledore eut finit de parler._

 _«Professeur Dumbledore, vous n'êtes pas assez dupe pour ignorer les motifs de ma visite. Je souhaite devenir professeur à Poudlard et aucun curriculum ne me conviendrait mieux que celui de défense contre les forces du mal.»_

 _Voilà. Voilà ce qu'attendait et redoutait Albus. Son regard se posa sur le visage de Tom, l'observant tout en maintenant son sourire affable. Tom Riddle. Un élève que beaucoup auraient considéré comme irréprochable, un modèle à suivre. Un véritable prodige de la magie et d'une intelligence remarquable, mais aussi détenteur d'une âme plus noire que la cape d'un détraqueur. Oui, Albus se rappelait de son séjour à Poudlard comme si c'était hier._

 _«Allons Tom, le potentiel que vous démontriez en tant qu'élève ne vous destinait pas au simple métier de professeur.»_

 _«Certains diraient la même chose de vous… professeur, et pourtant, vous voilà assis au bureau du directeur. Ne me dites pas que vous ne tenez la profession que vous avez exercée si longtemps en si basse estime, pour vouloir ainsi m'en dissuader.»_

 _«Vous vous méprenez Tom, je vous faisais simplement part de ma curiosité quant à vos ambitions.»_

 _Bien que la conversation aurait semblé, pour quelqu'un de l'extérieur, des plus banales, elle ne l'était en aucun point. Un échiquier invisible se tenait entre les deux hommes, et les pions ne faisaient que se mettre en place._

 _«Vous n'ignorez sans doute pas que ces dernières années je me suis occupé à voyager à travers le monde. De la licorne au grand sphinx, il n'existe aucune créature que je n'ai vue ou affrontée. L'orient possède également son lot de magie aussi dangereuse que volatile. Ne pensez-vous pas que partager ce genre de connaissances serait bénéfique pour les élèves qui fréquenteront Poudlard dans l'avenir ?»_

 _«Certes Tom, mais vous comprendrez que de par votre jeune âge et le peu d'expérience que vous possédez en matière d'enseignement, le conseil entourant cette école ne verrait pas d'un bon œil votre embauche. Je me vois donc, pour cette raison, dans l'obligation de remettre à plus tard votre intégration au sein de notre personnel.»_

 _Albus, pensant avoir remporté cet échange s'apprêta à se lever pour raccompagner Tom jusqu'à la porte. Mais il se vit arrêter dans son mouvement par une lettre scellée déposée sur son bureau._

 _«Effectivement, aller à l'encontre du conseil n'est nullement mon intention, c'est pourquoi j'ai pris la peine, avant notre entretien, d'aller voir personnellement chacun de ses membres. Les douze signatures témoignent de mes capacités à enseigner et donnent leur accord quant à ma présence. Plusieurs d'entre eux semblaient même ravis de l'intérêt que je porte à Poudlard et m'ont assuré qu'ils seraient honorés de me compter parmi le personnel enseignant.»_

 _La défaite était claire, et il faudrait s'en accommoder au mieux. La bonne nouvelle était qu'il aurait Tom directement sous les yeux, et sa surveillance en serait grandement facilitée._

 _«Et bien soit. Puisque le conseil en a exprimé le souhait… Bienvenue, à nouveau, Tom, dans la grande famille qu'est Poudlard. Vous recevrez un hibou d'ici quelque jours vous informant des date de réunions au cours de l'été ainsi qu'une copie du curriculum dispensé par notre ancien professeur de défense contre les force du mal. »_

 _« Parfait. Maintenant, si vous le permettez Albus, je vais me retirer, j'ai quelques affaires urgentes à régler. »_

 _« Bien sûr Tom, nous communiquerons sous peu. Un bonbon au citron pour la route peut-être ? » Dit-il en tendant un contenant rempli de friandises._

 _« Non merci professeur, je vous dis à la prochaine donc. » Et sur ces dernières paroles Tom fit sa sortie._

 _Albus, de nouveau seul resta un moment à réfléchir sans bouger. Peut-être que la situation n'était pas si dramatique en fin de compte. Il avait toujours été suspicieux à l'égard de Tom, et sa proximité lui donnerait l'opportunité de vérifier ses soupçons. D'un bond vigoureux, que l'on n'aurait pas cru de la part de homme de cet âge. Il se dirigea vers sa pensine et s'empressa de mettre en capsule l'événement des dernières minutes._

L'orphelinat St-Georges était comme tous les autres orphelinats. Fait de pierres grises et maussades. Les enfants y jouaient avec des demi-sourires. Conscients que pour un enfant de 11 ans, les espoirs d'avoir une famille étaient maintenant presque nuls.

C'était environ le milieu de l'après-midi, les enfants couraient. Un ballon avait même été sorti pour qu'ils puissent s'amuser. Pourtant, dans un coin, un enfant ne jouait pas, ne riait pas. Il était plongé dans une lecture fascinante, loin de toute distraction. Harry Potter, 10 ans tenait entre ses minces doigts un ouvrage relatant des différentes guerres européennes. Laissé à lui-même, comme une ombre. Du moins c'est ce qu'il aurait espéré.

Un groupe de jeunes adolescents d'environ 13 ans s'approchait de lui. Leur meneur, Gregory Ryan regardait Harry avec une lueur mesquine.

« Eh Potter, tu me prêtes ton bouquin ? Je crois qu'il a envie de jouer, lui. » Lança-t-il en se retournant vers sa bande qui riait aux éclats.

« Vas-t-en Ryan, autrement mon bouquin pourrait bien se retrouver enfoncé dans ta gorge. » Harry qui restait très calme tourna une nouvelle page de son livre, comme s'il n'avait jamais arrêté de lire depuis que la bande s'était approchée.

« Ce sont des menaces Potter ? » Le troupeau s'était rapproché pour ne plus formé qu'un mur humain autour du petit Harry.

« Plutôt un avertissement. » Harry qui n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux de son livre parvenait tout de même à promettre nombreux dangers à celui qui aurait l'audace de l'interrompre à nouveau.

Gregory, qui n'avait jamais été un jeune homme particulièrement brillant, fulminait sur place. Il se retourna d'un coup vers sa bande, cherchant l'approbation et le support dans le regard de ses camarades. Cependant il n'y trouva que la peur et l'incertitude. Se retournant à nouveau vers Harry, qui n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas déposé son livre pour donner à la situation toute l'attention qu'elle méritait, il leva son poing, prêt à frapper. Au moment où son poing allait s'abattre, un craquement retentissant se fit entendre. Gregory était désormais étalé au sol, tenant son poignet visiblement cassé. Des hématomes se formaient déjà sous la fine couche de peau, signe flagrant d'hémorragie interne. La bande se dissout en un rien de temps, le laissant gisant par terre.

Sans un regard en arrière Harry se leva, prit ses affaires et partit à la recherche d'un nouveau coin tranquille.

À quelques pas de là, Madame Brown qui avait tout vu de la scène accourue auprès de Gregory pour l'aider à se lever et se rendre à l'infirmerie. Troublée par les évènements, elle n'en était toutefois pas surprise, ce genre de choses avaient tendance à se produire dès que quelqu'un s'approchait trop près d'Harry. Pourtant, tout en sachant qu'il était assurément le coupable des différents « accidents », rien ne lui était jamais reproché et il parvenait toujours à se sortir des pires situations.

Après avoir raccompagné le jeune Gregory à l'infirmerie, Madame Brown se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers son bureau pour s'y enfermer quelques instants. Prenant bien soin de verrouiller la porte derrière elle, elle se versa un verre de scotch et se laisse choir dans le fauteuil le plus près. Songeant une fois de plus à l'événement qui venant d'avoir lieu, elle pondéra sur les mesures à suivre concernant le jeune Harry Potter. Le confronter directement serait l'accuser de quelque chose que personne ne saurait prouver. Toutefois, détourner l'œil et ne rien dire lui semblait tout aussi problématique.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas les trois coups cognés à sa porte et eu à peine le temps de se ressaisir pour voir un homme entrer dans son bureau. L'homme en question, grand et séduisant s'avança vers elle d'un pas assuré. Ne sachant trop qu'elle attitude adopter face à l'inconnu, elle se redressa dans son siège et attendit qu'il parle le premier.

«Madame Brown si je ne me trompe ?»

Elle répondit d'un signe de tête affirmatif.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger pendant ces quelques minutes de pause, qui semble, si je puis me permettre, bien méritées. Toutefois, je suis ici devant vous pour vous entretenir d'un sujet particulièrement important pour l'un de vos jeunes… locataires dirons-nous. »

« Eh bien, de quoi s'agit-il monsieur… ? » Demanda-t-elle semblant avoir retrouvé quelque peu la voix.

« Jedusor, Tom Jedusor. Ce que j'ai à vous entretenir concerne le jeune monsieur Harry Potter. Il se trouve qu'il est inscrit, depuis sa tendre enfance dans les registres de notre école, je suis venue lui en faire part et lui offrir la place qui lui revient, et la possibilité de l'intégrer dès cette année. »

« Vous voulez lui offrir une place dans une école… » Madame Brown n'était pas certaine de bien suivre exactement les évènements en cours. Harry Potter était arrivé à l'âge d'un an, ou plutôt il y avait été déposé, de façon anonyme, par ses parents ou ses gardiens. Il n'était accompagné à l'époque que d'une couverture rouge avec d'étrange boules dorées volantes ainsi que d'une enveloppe vide n'ayant qu'un nom écrit sur le dessus. Harry Potter.

Tom Jedusor, qui n'avait jamais été reconnu pour sa grande patience sorti de sa manche sa baguette magique et en un mouvement, la pointa sur Madame Brown.

« Oui et maintenant si vous vouliez bien me mener jusqu'à lui je vous serais plus que reconnaissant.»

Se levant comme si elle était investie d'une nouvelle volonté, la directrice de l'orphelinat se leva et sorti de son bureau, arpentant les couloirs sans hésitation. Arrivée devant l'une des nombreuses portes de chambre de l'établissement, elle cogna trois coups discrets. N'attendant aucune réponse, elle ouvrit la porte pour annoncer qu'un certain Tom Jedusor souhaitait lui parler. Puis sans plus de cérémonie, elle se retira, les laissant seuls pour discuter.

Tom entra dans la chambre, et y découvrit un jeune garçon assit sur son lit, un livre ouvert entre les mains, la tête penchée dans ses pages. Bien que Tom douta qu'Harry souffre de malnutrition, il trouva le garçon bien petit pour son âge. D'apparence frêle, on aurait aisément pu confondre pour une jeune fille de 8 ans. Ses longs cheveux noirs n'aidant en rien son apparence féminine. Même pour son âge, il était doté d'une grande beauté qui ne ferait que perdurer tout au long de sa vie.

Tom s'assit sur le lit en face d'un Harry qui n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux de son livre. D'un geste de la main Tom le referma sans même y toucher. Les yeux du plus jeune s'agrandir et se posèrent sur le visage de Tom, sa curiosité visiblement piquée.

« Monsieur Potter, on m'a chargé aujourd'hui d'une tâche dont j'aurais pu, croyez-le, très bien pu me passer. Je suis venu vous annoncer votre inscription et entrée imminente dans ce que nous pourrions appeler l'une des plus grandes écoles de magie et de sorcellerie au monde, Poudlard, dont je suis l'un de ses enseignants. »

Sans un mot Harry se redressa, maintenant totalement à l'écoute de ce que le Tom avait à lui dire. Un silence avide s'incrusta, chacun pondérant les réactions de l'autre, silence que Tom se décida enfin à briser.

« Vous savez, la plupart des enfants ayant grandi dans un monde dépourvu de magie depuis leur plus tendre enfance éprouvent, comment dire… une certaine surprise à l'idée qu'un univers entier existe sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Dois-je en conclure que vous avez déjà, par le passé été confronté à une quelconque forme de magie ? Avez-vous fait apparaître ou disparaître certaines choses, léviter des objets ? »

Toujours enfermé dans son mutisme, Harry fit un geste vers la table placée dans le coin de sa chambre et où étaient posés nombreux objets dont un stylo qui se mis à flotter. Harry lui fit faire quelques fois le tour de la pièce avant de le replacer à l'endroit même où il s'était trouvé une minute auparavant.

Tom contempla un long moment le jeune homme assit devant lui, une étrange sensation de déjà-vu l'envahissant. Quand Dumbledore lui avait demandé de se rendre à l'orphelinat St-Georges afin d'initier un jeune sorcier vivant chez des moldus au monde magique, il avait été quelque peu agacé. Toutefois, maintenant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que ce garçon possédait quelque chose de spécial, anormal, qui mériterait qu'on garde un œil sur lui dans les années à venir.

« Eh bien Monsieur Potter, Poudlard, comme je vous l'ai mentionné est une école de sorcellerie qui vous apprendra à contrôler et perfectionner votre utilisation de la magie. Voici une lettre qui vous expliquera plus en détails les procédures à suivre à partir de maintenant, si, bien sûr, vous acceptez votre position au sein de notre école. »

Attendant visiblement une réponse de la part de Harry, celui-ci n'eut d'autre choix que de parler enfin.

« Je l'accepte. » Il avait parlé d'une voix douce, bien que quelque peu précipitée ce qui trahit momentanément le masque impassible qu'il avait tenté de conserver tout au long de la rencontre.

Jedusor, qui se trouvait de plus en plus intéressé par le jeune garçon au fur et à mesure que l'entretien avançait, posa sur Harry un regard calculateur que celui-ci n'arriva pas à déchiffré. Anxieux de se faire des ennemis sur lesquels il ne possédait aucune information, il esquissa un sourire innocent à l'endroit de Tom.

« Je vous remercie, professeur, de vous être déplacé spécialement pour m'annoncer la bonne nouvelle. »

« Je vous en prie. »

Dans un mouvement souple Tom se leva et se dirigea à nouveau vers la porte, heureux de ne pas avoir à prolonger inutilement l'entretien. L'enfant ne semblait vivre aucun choc digne d'attention, et semblait prendre la nouvelle de façon calme et sereine, peut-être même un peu trop. Toutefois Tom ne s'en formaliserait pas immédiatement, il aurait 7 ans encore pour observer les progrès du garçon. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers Harry.

« Je dois maintenant vous quitter, une affaire pressante appel mon immédiate attention. Nous nous reverrons le premier septembre pour le rentrée Monsieur Potter. » Et sans un mot de plus il laissa Harry seul à nouveau dans sa chambre. Ce dernier fixa la porte pendant environ 5 minutes avant qu'un sourire mince et calculateur n'étire ses lèvres.


End file.
